


My couch

by OliveBranch_10



Series: The 100 prompts (one shots) [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clarklexa - Freeform, Clexa, F/F, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LIKEANUNFORESEENKISS asked: Clexa + 27 please !!<br/>27: meeting at a support group au<br/>-<br/>the soft sound of people chatting reaches Clarke’s ears when she walks in, groups of two and three are talking with each other and it’s clear that the session isn’t going to begin anytime soon. Sighing she starts walking towards an empty couch, if she has to be here at least she could make herself comfortable. “This is my couch.” Glancing to her left Clarke sees a girl, she’s pretty, long brown hair held back by several braids and her eyes are covered in heavy makeup. “Yeah well, sharing is caring or something.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My couch

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt. find me here: johnmcrphy.tumblr.com

 

the soft sound of people chatting reaches Clarke’s ears when she walks in, groups of two and three are talking with each other and it’s clear that the session isn’t going to begin anytime soon. Sighing she starts walking towards an empty couch, if she has to be here at least she could make herself comfortable. “This is my couch.” Glancing to her left Clarke sees a girl, she’s pretty, long brown hair held back by several braids and her eyes are covered in heavy makeup. “Yeah well, sharing is caring or something.” The girl raises an eyebrow, clearly not expecting that answer. Clarke holds out her hand. “I’m Clarke.” the girl shakes it. “Lexa.”

They sit together in silence while everyone around them chatters but it isn’t uncomfortable. Clarke has this obnoxious curiosity why Lexa is here, what happened to her and why does she look like she’s ready to fight people, but she can hardly ask those questions so she goes with the next best thing. “Why is this your couch?” The frown on Lexa’s face gets deeper. “No one here talks to me, no one sits next to me, so it has become my couch.” Clarke nodded and although she found the reasoning a bit odd, she also understood. “Must be boring though, always sitting here alone.” She nodded. “Sometimes yes, but these people here are strange.” “yeah okay, i got to agree on that.” Both girls looked at each other and Lexa showed a tiny smile, Clarke totally didn’t mentally fist pump, no way.

-

"Can I braid your hair?" The question came out of nowhere. Both had been meeting regularly for two weeks now, everyday they’d sit on the couch, silently judging the people who were not-so-silently judging them. Never participation in the group talks, only talking to each other, sharing random facts and telling puns. "Eh, yeah yeah okay." She went to sit crossed legged on the couch and Clarke could feel Lexa moving behind her, grabbing several strands of hair and slowly started, what felt like, a very complicated pattern. "Someone killed my girlfriend in front of me."   
Clarke feels like her eyes popped out of her face and she tries to turn around but Lexa holds her hair tight. “Don’t move, you’ll ruin the braid.” She mutters as if she hasn’t dropped a truth bomb on Clarke out of nowhere. “You are a nice person Clarke, I trust you.” Clarke nodded, still a bit shaken. “Thank you Lexa.” After taking a deep breath she says “My mother stopped my father’s treatment. Shut down the systems that kept him alive.” Lexa’s hands pause and continue again. “Thank you for trusting me Clarke.”

 


End file.
